Bedside
by Joegomoe
Summary: Raven takes a heavy hit during a battle and needs to be sent to a regular hospital. Beast Boy refuses to leave her side.


**Usually, when I think of a short story, (this one ended up being especially short) it's a topic that has been greatly explored already. But, if I want to get better at this writing thing then the best thing to do is write, Right?**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

There Raven lies on the hospital bed. He felt this was his fault. If only he had been faster. He could have saved her. A large metal hand finds it way on his shoulder.

"Dude, You should really head home."

"I'm not leaving until she wakes up."

"The doctors all say that at this point... she probably won't."

"Then, I'll stay here 'till they unplug her." Beast Boy sets his hand on Raven's and squeezes gently.

"Then, I'm not going anywhere either." Cyborg drags a chair next to him.

"Thanks Cy."

"If anyone can make it through this it's Raven." His smile giving more comfort than any words.

"What about what the doctors said?"

"Doesn't mean we can't hope." They sit in silence, sometimes exchanging a word or two, until the faint beeps of the hospital equipment lull them to sleep. Beast Boy's hand staying clung to Raven through the night.

The Sun began to find its way into the room. The girl lying in the bed slowly awakes, unaware of the astronomically unlikely action she just committed. She notices her burning headache and the green boy drooling on the end of her bed. His hand intertwined with hers. The last thing she remembers is taking a heavy hit in a battle. She doesn't remember from whom. She takes in her surroundings. She notices Cyborg leaning back in a chair in the corner.

 _Had they stayed there all night?_

The door knob twists and a female nurse walks in. She glances up nonchalantly then drops her clipboard.

"Oh, you're awake. I'll...um... be right back." She hurriedly leaves the room, leaving the door wide open. Beast Boy begins to stir. He yawns and realizes he had been drooling. He looks back at Cyborg. He had stayed, like he promised. Beast Boy turns to look at Raven. Her eyes staring back at him. He rubs his eyes to make sure he still isn't sleeping.

"Raven!"

"Hey." She says back, giving her small smile. In another moment, Beast Boy's arms wrap around Raven. She tenses up at first, but she returns the hug. Tears stream down Beast Boy's face and, though she may not admit it, Raven's. They break and Beast Boy is suddenly hit with a powerful urge to use the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Raven. I need to go for a sec." He jumps out his seat, "Bathroom." Raven sees Cyborg is wide awake now. Waiting his turn apparently. He gives Raven a quick hug, careful not to hurt her, and takes a seat where Beast Boy was.

"I hope you two know this doesn't mean you can touch me whenever you want now." She jokes, "How long have I been here?"

"Four days. One getting you stable and three in this room." He looks at the table nearly overflowing with get-well gifts, "People came and went. I tried to get Beast Boy to come home tonight but decided to spent the night with him instead."

"How long has he been here?"

"Three days."

"Oh." As if on cue, Beast Boy returns from his frantic trip to the restroom. "Cyborg, could I have a moment alone with Beast Boy?"

"Sure, will give me time to spread the news." He gets up and closes the door as Beast Boy returns to his seat.

"Cyborg told me you stayed by me the full three days. Why?" Raven asks, genuinely concerned. Beast Boy thinks for a moment about what to say.

"I care about you Raven, so much. I was thinking about what a world without you would be like, and I decided I couldn't stand it."

 _Would people actually care that much if I was gone?_

Seeming to read her thoughts, Beast Boy says, "The team would all be devastated if you didn't make it Rae. You're our family. We love you." He pauses, "I love you." Raven grabs Beast Boy's hand again, reassured by his words.

"Thank you, Thank you for caring."

"Anytime Rae." The sun now fully illuminates the room. A huge smile crosses Beast Boy's face.

"Hey, you wanna know the worst part about staying here for three days?"

"What?"

"The hospital food is terrible."


End file.
